Truth or Dare
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: The Frontiergang gets boring and plays truth or dare. Bad summary. Kouzumi Hope you like it R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

* * *

Truth or dare

Five years after the digimon world Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Tommy and Junpei were still best friends and met everyday after school to do something together.

Kouji, Izumi, Takuya and Kouichi were already waiting for Tommy and Junpei, the four were in the same class while Junpei was one class over them and Tommy was one under them.

"So what are we doing today?" Izumi asked

"How about you come over to my place and then do something funny." Takuya suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kouichi said, while Izumi and Kouji just nodded.

After five more minutes of waiting Junpei and Tommy finally arrived and so they went to Takuyas place.

When the six teenies arrived they sat in Takuyas room and talked. After half an hour Takuya got bored and said "Can we please play something?"

"What? We can't go outside because it beagan to rain." Tommy said from his spot on the floor

"How about truth or dare?" he suggested

Kouji which was sitting with Izumi on the bed asked him "Why, this is a little kids game."

"Are you scared Minamoto?" Takuya asked with a smirk on his face.

"Scared? Me? Never." he said with an equally smirk on his face

"Well then it's decided we are going to play truth or dare." Kouichi said smiling

"Well who wants to begin."

"How about Takuya after all it was his idea." Junpei said

"Alright. Tommy truth or dare?" Takuya asked the youngest in the group

"Truth."

"I'm dissapointed. But, okay. Who is that sweet little girl I saw you talking with last week?"

Everyone turned to look at the thirteen year old boy and watched him with great curiosity

"Her name is Emily. She is in the same class as I."

"Do you like her?" Izumi asked

"You can only ask one question." Tommy said pointing his finger at her.

"So you do like her." Kouji stated with a bored expression

"I do not.. I mean I.. Okay I like her can we go on with the game now." Tommy said defeated

"Yeah little man. Ask someone." Junpei said

"Okay Junpei, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said smiling

"You have to kiss Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji on the cheek."

The faces of the four boys paled while Izumi had to supress her giggles. Junpei stood slowly up and kissed the three other boys on the cheek. After that they all run to the bathroom and washed their faces and Junpei washed his mouth too. When they came back Izumi and Tommy were talking about some random things.

The boys all sat down again and Junpei asked Kouichi "Truth or dare, Kouichi?"

"Dare."

"You have to eat ice cream with mustard on top of it."

Takuya went downstairs to get it. When he came back, Takuya sat the food in front of Kouichi and gave him a spoon. After he ate the first spoon he found it really good tasting and ate it all. Then he turned to Takuya and asked "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, Baby." "You have to go outside in underwear and run around the house and please never call me baby."

"Okay." He answered and stripped down to his underwear.

The six kids made their way outside and watched Takuya run around in the rain. Once inside Takuya's room Izumi and Kouji were talking while Junpei, Tommy and Kouichi get them something to drink and Takuya get dressed.

"Are you going to the Halloweenparty that is coming up next week?" Kouji asked her

"I don't know, when the boy I like asks me then yes." she answers him blushing lightly.

Before he could asked anymore questions the others came back with sandwiches in their arms.

"Let's play on." Takuya shouted "Finally Minamoto it's you and me. What do you pick? Are you a chicken and pick truth or are you a man and pick dare?" he asked Kouji.

"Dare." Kouji said smirking.

"I dare you to kiss Izumi on the lips and not just a short kiss. I want to see a real long kiss with tongue. Understand?"

Izumi blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"What?!" Kouji asked him

"What? Do you want to back off?"

"No. I'm not" He turned slowly to Izumi with a red face.

He took her face into his hands and brushed his lips against hers. He felt her hands gripping his collar, pulling him closer. He deepend the kiss by licking her lips with his tongue. She let him in and moaned when she felt his tongue massaging hers. When the two needed air they pulled apart breathing really heavy.

The others clapped and cheered them on. The four other kids stopped and Takuya said "So Kouji it is your turn."

"I know." he said a little angry at him.

Kouji turned towards the blushing girl next to him and asked her "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." she answered so softly that no one could really unterstand her.

Kouji took a deep breath and asked her "Who is the boy you like?"

The others slowly stood up and left the two alone so they could talk.

"It's you." she answered with tears running down her face.

"Hey why are you crying?" He asked her, while brushing the tears with his thump away.

"I don't know just you kissing me then asking me who I like, I don't even know if you like me too. I just..."

She was cut off by his lips on hers. When he pulled away he hold her face in his hands again and brushing the fresh tears from her face. "Of course I like you. I would even say that I love you Izumi. I love you" He said smiling softly and lying her forhead against his.

She looked him in the eyes and asked "Really?"

He nodded "I love you, too" She said smiling too, but still crying, but because of happiness.

"Hey stop crying." he said "I can't, I'm just so happy."

"Me, too." he said, before kissing her again.

This time Kouji leaned her back against the mattress without breaking the contact. His hands made their way to her hands and took hers in his hands. He pulled away to kiss a trail down her neck to her collar. He suddenly pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." she said and pulled his lips to hers again and the two kissed eachother, until they heard Takuya say "Get a room." Kouji pulled away and sat up. "Please don't ever do that on my bed again." Takuya added.

"Why not you're bed is really comfy." Izumi said with a smirk on her face.

Everyone in the room looked at her. "Did she really just say that?" Kouichi asked the others.

Kouji put his arms around her shoulders, pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Izumi looked outside and realized that it was getting dark.

"I should head home it's already gettting dark." she said

"Why don't you guys call your parents and ask if you could stay the night. Tomorrow is no school and my parents and Shinya are not coming home in the next few days." Takuya suggested

The others agreed that it was a good idea since it was still raining outside. So they all called their parents and they said it was okay. After that the six kids ordered pizza and watched a movie.

After the movie they all went to bed. Takuya slept in his bed, Kouichi and Junpei on the couch in his room, Tommy slept in Shinyas room and Kouji and Izumi in the spare room.

Before the new couple went to sleep Kouji asked Izumi "Izumi, do you wanna go to the Halloweenparty with me?"

"Of course." she said placing her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips.

After they pulled apart from eachother Kouji took off his shirt and pants, so he stood only in his boxer shorts before her. Izumi's face heated up and totally became red. She turned around and put her hands on the red skin. He walked towards her with his shirt in her hand and turned her slowly around.

"Here you can wear my shirt to sleep." he said with an equally red face

"Thank you." she said, then added "Could you please turn around while I'm changing."

"Of course." He said and turned around

She changed and hugged him from behind. He took her hands in his turned around and kissed her. When they needed air they pulled away from eachother, but stayed in the tight embrace.

"We should go to sleep." Kouji said

"Yeah. We should." Izumi agreed and they slowly pulled away from eachother. Kouji lay down on one side of the bed and Izumi lay down on the other. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to himself. She laughed and cuddled into his chest.

"I love you" Kouji said smiling

"I love you,too" Izumi said smiling at him too

Kouji tighten his arms around her and in return she cuddled closer to his chest.


End file.
